joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrant(T-002)
Powers and Stats Name: Tyrant T-002 Model Origin: Resident Evil Classification: ''' Tyrant, BOW Conceptual BOW Transedant BOW (established on the basis of Outer Gods and monitors ) Pseudo Meta Being '''Age: Unknown it is possible there beyond the concept of time. Gender: Male Tier: 1-A+ Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, reactions and durability, sharp claws, regeneration, can upgrade itself to become more durable Reality Warping, immortality (type 345), Regeneration (high Godly) cosmic awareness, conceptual being, Transedant dimensional and multiverse travel, teleportation, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks, acausality, Cosmic devouring 'conceptual resistance, time manipulation CosmicEnergy Manipulation, Force Field Creation, Matter Restructuring, Matter Transmutation, Healing, Soul Manipulation, Interdimensional Portals, Telekinesis, True Flight Matter Restructuring, Matter Transmutation, extreme cosmic senses berserk mode, Magic darkness manipulation Wind manipulation, Lightning manipulation, Ice manipulation, curses, Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, his attacks can bypass durability, invulnerability, resistance to time-space manipulation; probability manipulation, soul attack, intangibility Size Alteration, Can erase targets from existence and restore them, teleport targets to different time periods or alternate universe/dimensions, telekinesis, cosmic senses (can sense things across dimensions), can survive in space, resistant to reality warping Dimension Manipulation, Aura (catastrophic, intimidation, suppression) Nigh-omnipresent, Quantum Manipulation conceptual being, conceptual manipulation including conceptual attacks, conceptual resistance, resistance (absolute), etc 'Destructive Capacity: Hyperverse level+ (can hurt Jill and Chris) (demolished a good chunk of a ceiling with a punch) (Dig a few layers of concrete in a mansion with at least Beyond - dimensional structure) ignores the strength ignoring the strength, intangible, uncausality; regardless of the type of abilities and form / level of existence without a primary transdualnoy concept impossible to block his punches held on the nail All Resident Evil Multiverse and fought on equal terms with Chris Jill Barry and Rebecca Striking Strength: ' Irrelevant ( can Hurt fight Chris and Jill ) (can tear apart humans with ease, can jump a dozen of meters in the air, demolished a good chunk of a ceiling with a punch) ( can pierce through Wesker who is beyond dimensional being ) can hurt Higher Dimensional Beings who superior concept dimension 'Speed: Irrelevant (can reach Chris and Jill who is qualitatively superior to beings who totally ignore the concepts of physical distance and time and Above and beyond time and space) ) (can run at 46 miles per hour, twice as fast as Usain Bolt)(could beat the rocket from the creatures from another plane of existence) can be Omnipresent in resident evil Multiverse Durability: Hyperverse level+( can take hits from Chris and Jill (was shot several times by a 9mm pistol, a Magnum, grenades and a shotgun and it was fine, Chris/Jill needed a Rocket Launcher to kill it) In fact, impervious to firearms creatures from another plane of existence was destroyed only Rocket Launcher is very difficult to kill due to regeneration it is very difficult to destroy completely and utterly Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Stamina: Limitles Will fight until he dies, and and completely destroyed Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: The ability of thinking T-002 surpasses all previous models BOW, understanding the power was almost equal to the human. Able to perform more complex commands than the hunter, but also fast. During the outbreak of the virus he has found a certain sense of self-consciousness and was able to experience emotions such as anger, which enabled him to resist attempts. Could Edge separation of different people Range: Hyperversal+ (can reach Chris and Jill) Weaknesses: Simple minded Heart Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Claws: the main weapon of the T-002. can Hurt Hyperversal+ and kill beings who is beyond dimensional space. *Regeneration: The virus does not allow the T-002 to quickly heal wounds (It can recover recover even if the body had nothing left, and with it destroyed all dimensional structures, no matter how complex they may be.) *'Power Cosmic: '(Nigh-Omnipotence if not Omnipotence) Unlimited ability to manipulate reality, time, space, matter, energy, or magic for any purpose. *Material Transformations: The ability to physically change the size and shape and material composition of the creatures and objects at the molecular level. It can be used on yourself. *Space Teleport: Ability to teleport humans and objects - even entire universes - through space and time. *Space Power Fields: Ability to establish a fully opaque energy fields. *Space Energy Projection: The ability to design energy of enormous power. *Inside interdimensional and Spatial Portals: The ability to create wormholes between measurements and inside measurements. *Management of Souls: The ability to control the souls of living beings. *Call: The ability to summon demons space strong enough to harass the character hyperversal+ level. *Adaptation: Tyrant T-002 able to instantly adapt to any future threat. *Et'Ada pseudo - Being higher dimensions, is the essence of infinite size and weight, as well as the infinite dimension within ourselves. Under the weight of the physical appearance of the god steps mortal plane, and even the timeless continuity of existence becomes unstable. For an existing three-dimensional world in general does not seem impossible for a mortal to see Lord of the Void. *T-002 operates using multiple systems circulation. T-002 has two hearts: one that works for venous and arterial blood of another. This circulatory system works without any mixes can exist in highier plane of existance and catch creatures of higher dimensional plane *Magic / Azathoth - the ability to use magic, whose basis is "Azathoth particles" - tiny and indivisible fundamental elements of any system, but the essence - the information that forms the duality of any order and level. *Rupture of the soul - can wrest from the hand of the enemy and destroy her soul. Note Work in progress Category:Male Characters Category:Ageless Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Regeneration Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Category:Darkness Users Category:Wind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Heat Users Category:Villains Category:Probability Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Omniprescence